How The Marauders Met
by FlourishandBlotts
Summary: A quick little one-shot about how we think the Marauders met. Note the self-explanatory title. It's short, so it won't take long to read and review, hint hint.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. Anything you don't recognize, I might own, or else you just need to improve your reading comprehension skills.

Ok, this is my version of how the Marauders met. (As told by Blotts, edited by Flourish)

Sirius Black took a deep breath and stepped through the barrier onto platform 9 and ¾. This was it; he was finally going to Hogwarts, the most prestigious school of sorcery in the world. Lugging his trunk, he made his way through the crowds of other students up to the Hogwarts Express. 

Once on the train, Sirius began to look for an empty compartment. He was still in the hallway as the train started to move. "Hey," said a voice behind him. Sirius turned to reveal a boy about his age with messy, dark hair and big brown eyes.

"Err… hi," Sirius replied.

"My name's James, are you looking for a compartment too?"

"Yeah, my name's Sirius,"

"My sister's a prefect," James continued, "She said there's probably an empty compartment towards the b…" James trailed off.

Sirius felt himself jerked backward.

"What do you think you're doing!?" yelled a voice he recognized only too well, his cousin, Bellatrix.

"Just looking for a compartment, Bellatrix," Sirius spat his voice full of anger. 

"What's going on here? You should all be in your compartments by now," Brynne, James's oldest sister, said as she grabbed James's hand. The two girls eyed each other for a moment.

"Ohh," Bellatrix said in a deadly whisper, "so we have another Potter?"

"Yes, Black, another Potter. Now do I need to ask you again to return to your compartment ?" Brynne asked menacingly.

"I just came to claim what was mine," said Bellatrix.

Brynne's eyes flickered for the first time to Sirius, "What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Sirius,"

"Black," Bellatrix interrupted, "Don't you see the resemblance?" she laughed. Brynne hated to admit it, but she could. They both had the same dark black hair and gray- blue eyes. Their features matched perfectly.

"I thought so," Bellatrix said softly taking her silence as agreement. With that, she turned and led Sirius away. 

"Who was that?" James asked, looking up at his sister. 

"Her name's Bellatrix Black; we don't really get along very well," Brynne said smiling down at her little brother. "She's in Slytherin."

"Why doesn't she like us?" James asked. 

"Well," said Brynne, trying to think of a way to explain it so that her brother would understand, "her family is pure blood, and well…"

"Aren't we pure blood?" James questioned.

"Well, yes, but you know Aunt Cindy married that Muggle and Great Granny Davis's family was less than pure, so in the eyes of the Blacks, we aren't pure bloods anymore," Brynne explained. "The Blacks think only pure bloods should be allowed to learn magic, they think they are better than everyone else. Does that make sense to you, James?"

"I think so," James answered.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your compartment?" Brynne asked a small boy seated on the floor of the hallway. 

"I, I d-don't know where to sit," he stuttered, looking completely mortified. 

"Ok, are you a first year?" he nodded. "Well, so is my brother, James. What's your name?"

"Peter, Peter Pettigrew," the boy said as he stood up. James had to stifle a laugh, Peter was about a foot and a half shorter than he was. Brynne elbowed James in the ribs and gave him a warning look that seemed uncannily like his mother's. Peter's hair was light blonde, and James supposed his eyes were blue, but they really didn't have much of a color.

"Ok, let's find you two a compartment so I can get on with my patrol," Brynne said.

As soon as they were out of Brynne's sight, Bellatrix grabbed Sirius's wrist and pushed him up to the wall. "What do you think your doing _talking_ to a Potter?" she asked in the deepest disgust.

"I didn't know he was a _Potter_, who cares anyway?" Sirius sassed. Bellatrix reached out and slapped Sirius across the cheek. Sirius had to fight the tears from coming to his eyes. His whole face was stinging.

"Now listen here, you disgusting disappointment of my aunt: if I ever see you talking to that filth of a Potter again, there's going to be Hell to pay. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understood," Sirius replied vehemently.

"And you better not get cheeky with me again," Bellatrix warned, slamming him up against the wall before shoving him into her compartment. 

Sirius just glared and sat down in the corner. He was momentarily forgotten as his cousin's friends began to tell her all the gossip of the summer. He had thought he had escaped his family, but he guessed it was just too good to be true. Sirius closed his eyes and willed all the pain to go away; he must be bruised in a million different places. He clenched and unclenched his fist to release some of his anger. He had to get them back, all of them. Then it hit him, the thing that would get all of them back. Right then, Sirius started praying with all his heart that he would be placed in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. He could just see the look of rage on his mother's face when she heard the news. That would be priceless, "Too bad I won't be there to see it," he thought as the train rolled on.

Meanwhile, Brynne was leading James and Peter towards the very back of the train. 

"Looks like you've got your hands full, Brynne," said a boy James recognized as Nick Lombard, one of his parents' friend's sons. 

"Yeah, just trying to find an empty compartment for these guys," Brynne said flirtatiously, flicking her dark brown curls over her shoulder.

"Well, I just deposited another first year in that compartment," Nick replied pointing to a door, " He probably wouldn't mind some company."

"K, thanks," Brynne said.

"See you later," Nick responded, giving her a wink before heading off in the other direction.

"Here you go guys," she said, opening the door. "Have fun!" James looked up at her mischievously. "Well, not too much fun, and wipe that smirk off your face James Potter."

"Somebody has a boyfriend," James teased before closing the door of the compartment in Brynne's face. 

Brynne opened the door a crack and yelled, " And somebody's going to die if they say a word about it!" With that, she headed up to the Prefects Compartment, where she was probably going to be late for the meeting.

James and Peter looked around the room they had just entered. Seated by the window was a boy with sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He had a book open on his lap, but he was staring at them.

"Hey, I'm James," James said smiling, "and this shrimp," he said pointing at Peter, "is Peter." 

"Hey!" said Peter indignantly.

"Just joking," James replied with a laugh.

"Hi," the boy said quietly, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you, Remus," James said extending his hand. Remus shook it apprehensively. "Geez these guys are shy," James thought as he flopped down on a seat.

"So," he said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face, " who's hungry?"

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
